saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiasyd
The Kiasyd are a bloodline of the Lasombra Clan; that much is obvious, given that these odd Kindred make use of the Obtenebration Discipline. But their aversion to iron, their odd power of Mytherceria, and their very appearance speak to even stranger ancestry. The Kiasyd are independent, focused more on their studies than on the causes of the Sword of Caine. The ones that do claim membership in the Sabbat aren’t passionately involved in the Sect’s activities. Some speculate that the Lasombra hold some power over them — did the Keepers create the Kiasyd, the way the Tzimisce created the Blood Brothers? Do the Kiasyd, whatever their origin, owe the Lasombra some debt? Whatever the nature of their relationship, it seems to benefit the Sabbat. The Kiasyd are, as a rule, calm and studious. They prefer to remain ensconced within their havens, poring over ancient texts, maps, artifacts, and other bits of antiquity. Other Kindred, it seems, can’t understand how a lineage of vampires that is so very strange could be nothing more than scholars. To hear the rumor-mill tell it, the Kiasyd can feed only on the blood of infants, or faeries, or unspoiled virgins. Their otherworldly heritage comes not from the Good Folk, but from demons and the forces of Hell. Their odd appearance isn’t because of mutation in their vitae, but a God-given warning: These are not Kindred. They are other. Nickname: Weirdlings Sect: Most Kiasyd belong to the Sabbat, at least nominally. A rare few identify as Camarilla vampires, and others are independent. Since the Kiasyd don’t spend much time around each other if they can help it (see below), drawing a conclusion about their collective preferences is difficult. Appearance: The Kiasyd aren’t called “Weirdlings” just because of their behavior. Most of them are well over six feet tall (two meters or more), willowy, and thin. Their skin isn’t just pale, as with most vampires, but glows faintly in moonlight. Their eyes are almondshaped and have no visible pupils. They are often violet or jet black in color. Their ears are slightly pointed. The Kiasyd cover this with a hat or headband when going out amongst mortals, but even so, their height and skin tone make them stand out. Haven: Most Kiasyd spend years building up their havens, improving security, library facilities, and other amenities. They are fiercely protective of their homes, and they do not allow guests without explicit invitations. When they do invite guests, however, they treat them well, offering vintage vitae, comfortable rooms and, of course, plenty of reading material. Background: Museum curators, talented students, librarians, rare book experts, and academics of all stripes are likely choices for Kiasyd Embraces. The Weirdlings want their progeny to be studious, polite, and educated, and they don’t want to take the time instructing them in the basics of erudite understanding. Character Creation: Mental Attributes and Knowledges are usually primary, though all Kiasyd have some degree of Etiquette. Occult is, of course, a common Ability. Resources, Generation, and Contacts (with other Kindred) are the only common Backgrounds. Kiasyd have difficulty mingling with mortals long enough to gain others. Clan Disciplines: Dominate, Mytherceria, Obtenebration Weakness: Besides their somewhat freakish appearance, Kiasyd also have an allergy to iron. Touching iron requires an immediate roll to avoid frenzy, and any weapons made from cold iron inflict aggravated damage to Kiasyd. Organization: The Kiasyd don’t enjoy each other’s company, which is strange, considering how little they have in common with everyone else. After a short period of instruction (50 years at the most, and this period has grown much shorter in modern nights), a Kiasyd childe is released from her sire’s haven and is no longer the elder Kiasyd’s responsibility. Stereotypes ''Camarilla: A grand experiment. I don’t think it has run its course quite yet, but it has so much ground to make up.'' ''Sabbat: What is the color of regret? What is the flavor of a bad debt? Like rust in my mouth. '' ''Ravnos: They have some sense of how reality really works. A shame that they squander it on parlor tricks.'' The View From Without ''Camarilla: Proof positive that the Sabbat needs to be exterminated now. They’ll accept anyone, even demon worshippers.'' ''Sabbat: Three vampires walk into a bar, and the fourth was a Weirdling, so the bar decapitated him. Get it?'' ''Ravnos: Do not turn your back on these guys, spit on the ground where they’ve walked, and for the love of all that’s holy, do not steal their books.'' Category:Clans & Bloodlines Category:Bloodlines